


We Are Not Dogs

by lieforfun



Series: Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M, Stanner, Stucky - Freeform, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve surprises Bucky with life changing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day gay marriage was legalized. I was so happy and so excited that I wasn't treated like a dog because of my sexuality, and though I don't plan on getting married any time soon, I'm so proud of who I am and I wish all happiness to everyone who got married that day.   
> Also, I am very sorry for not uploading to Love Is A Liars Game. I just started school once again, and I have had no inspiration until about an hour ago. I wrote half a chapter and now I have to go to work.   
> Please take this peace offering.   
> <3

There were only a few things that could really disrupt Bucky from his reading. One; pizza. Two; a bomb. Three; his gorgeous, deranged, easily excitable boyfriend Steve. On that note, there was a large crash that came from the other side of the tower. Steve came rushing out of their room covered in little sharpie rainbows and pink eyeliner. It was also the lack of pants that surprised Bucky. Steve was usually modest about his body, but he guessed it was fine because no one else was in the tower.   
“What are you doing?” Bucky asked in an amused voice. “Pride is in three months.”   
“It happened!” He cried joyously. Steve jumped onto the couch in nothing but Bucky's green briefs and an unbuttoned white work shirt. “It finally happened!”   
“What did?” Bucky asked, curious as to what had his lover so excited.   
“It! Gay marriage is legal in all fifty states!” Steve had grin so wide it looked like it hurt. Bucky's mouth dropped open and so did the book he was reading.   
“You're kidding.”   
“Nope! The Supreme Court finally ordered it!”   
He couldn't help it. A smile crept up on him and burst through with tears pricking his eyes. “About fucking time. Bruce and Tony should be pleased.”  
“I bet they're fucking ecstatic.” Steve's smile was so pleasing as he leaned onto his boyfriend and kissed him. “We did it. It's done.”   
Bucky turned his head, lying back on the couch and pulling Steve to lie on top of him. “It won't stop the hate, you know that.”   
Steve smiled seductively at the other man. “But at least now we're not alienated. We're not treated like dogs. Besides, everyone has haters.”   
Bucky kissed the mans cheek and neck, making sure to smear the most prominent rainbow. He was sure Steve had worked hard to put it there carefully, which made it all the more fun to destroy. “Well these haters can kiss my dick loving ass.”   
“Nicely put, Buck.” Bruce had walked in a few moments ago, silently listening to their conversation. “How about a party later? To celebrate his historical event. Tony said it would be a good idea.”   
Bucky frowned at the thought of stopping where he was. He was too far gone now.   
“Later.” He pushed a surprised Steve off him and stood up. “Right now I want celebratory sex.” He grabbed the mans hand and dragged him back to the bedroom, not even trying to hide his hard on.   
Bruce smirked and began unloading the groceries.


End file.
